Episode 3 (Season 1)
Episode 3 is the third episode of the first season and the 3nd overall episode of Top Boy. Synopsis After Heather has shown him the flat she hopes to buy with her drug money, Ra'Nell welcomes his mother home. Dushane and Sully kidnap Kamale's cousin in order to force Kamale out of hiding, but things don't according to plan, and the boys end up with a body on their hands. Sully visits his daughter. Plot Dushane is at church with his mother. As they leave, Dushane spots Sully waiting for him in a car opposite. He walks over and asks him what he’s doing. Sully says he hasn’t seen him in three days. Dushane expresses remorse over Shaun’s death and wishes it was someone that deserved it. Dushane’s mother walks away with Dushane and they talk. As they walk by they see a missing poster regarding Shaun’s disappearance. As they walk around the corner Dushane spots Bobby Raikes waiting for him in a car. They speak and Bobby says what happened to his brother was by him, and when he gets his money Dushane and Sully will have to make it up to Lee Greene. Back at the hospital, Leon asks the patients who wants some gym time. Lisa and another woman both go with him. Heather takes Ra’Nell to the riverside to look at her new flat. He offers to decorate it for her. Heather mentions she is selling her crop wholesale to Vincent and the Vietnamese. Ra’Nell brings up the olders on Summerhouse estate but Heather warns him not to tell anyone about it. She says it’s safer to sell to the Vietnamese and she’s less likely to get caught. Dris is with the others as Dushane and Sully pull up. Tareek says he’s sad about what happened to Shaun but Dushane says it’s just hard luck. Either way it’s an opportunity as Kamale will show up either at the shrine to him or at his auntie’s house, so when he shows up it’s time to make a move on him. Sully sends Chantelle and Andre to the shrine. Michael and his friend come past and Dushane tells them they have the day off school, and he sends them to London Fields, and if they see Kamale or Ninja they’re to ring him instantly. Tareek says he has a girl living opposite Shaun’s mum’s yard, so he goes there. Sully pressures Dushane about the snitch. He thinks its Gem but Dushane has his doubts and tells him it’s like he wants it to be him and he should leave it. Sully gets annoyed and thinks he’s getting ordered, and sends Dris to the school to collect Gem for him. Dris goes to the school and tries to get Gem to come with him but he refuses. He grabs him but Precious sees this and tells a teacher. When the teacher tries to stop Dris he punches her. Gem runs away but Dris chases him. Gem hides in a garden as Dris searches for him. A man comes out and tells him to leave, threatening him with a baseball bat. Gem is hidden in his garden and he is told to leave too. Michael and his friend talk about Shaun. Michael thinks Dushane did it but he’s too smart to get caught. Andre and Chantelle watch the shrine as people pay tributes to Shaun. Dris rings Sully and tells him Gem gets away, but Sully doesn’t want to hear excuses. Ra’Nell tries to reach Gem, but he had dropped his phone in the tunnels when he was running away. Dushane goes to see Chris. Natalie doesn’t want to let him in but Chris says for him to come in anyway. Chris tells him he needs to get out of this life and warns him that he’ll be dead before he’s made enough. Dushane tries to reason with him but Chris says he can’t step into his house again. Ra’Nell talks with Precious about his past. He confesses his dad used to beat his mum. Meanwhile Dr. Northam tells Lisa she’s made good progress and they can think about letting her go home. Tareek rings Dushane and tells him that loads of people are going to Shaun’s mum house but no Kamale. Dushane asks for Ninja or Dwight or any of other of Kamale’s boys but there’s been no luck. Dushane’s mum calls him back to help with the cooking. Sully goes to see his daughter Tash. He’s bought her a teddy bear. Her mother, Taylor watches on before her and Sully go to the bedroom. Gem goes to his hideout and finds his dog hanging. Ra’Nell and Precious discuss what might have happened to Gem. Lisa has been released and she makes her way home. Ra’Nell takes Precious to the rooftop of the tower block. They hold hands as he shows her the view. Ra’Nell asks her out and they kiss. Andre and Chantelle are still watching the shrine. Chantelle rings Dushane and says she suspects Kamale is there, but it’s not him. She asks how long do they have to stay there and Dushane says until they see him. Tareek beatboxes as he watches from the flat. Dris confronts Ra’Nell and asks where Gem is. He says he doesn’t know and argues with Dris and tells him he’s not a snitch. Dushane arrives and tells Ra’Nell to ask Gem when he sees him to go see him. Ra’Nell and Precious go to find him. Lisa gets home as Ra’Nell and Precious walk to Gem’s hideout, where he is sleeping. Ra’Nell explains to him that they think he’s the snake who told Kamale about the house. The trio wait in an underpass for Leon to come and pick them up. Ra’Nell explains to Leon that Gem’s dog is dead, and Leon drives the three home as he says he’ll sort it out for them. Leon confronts Dushane, Sully and Dris. Sully pulls a gun on him as Leon tells him that the kids trust them. But Dushane tells Sully to lower the gun and Leon to leave. Ra’Nell gets home to find his mum. The two hug each other as Lisa tells him she’s here to say. Michael rings Dushane to tell him he’s spotted Kamale. Dushane, Sully and Dris make their way over in the van. The trio enter Kamale’s house. Dris stabs Dwight in the arm as the others run upstairs. They kidnap Kamale and drive away. They ask him where the dugs are but Kamale refuses to tell them. They bury him for a bit and when they let him out he tells them its at Trust Tyres. Sully gives the gun to Dris who shoots Kamale before covering him back up again. Dushane and Sully go to Trust Tyres. When they get there, they find Lee Greene, who tries to tell them he’s not the snake. Dushane aims the gun at Lee who tries to reason with him but Sully nudges him, causing him to pull the trigger, killing Lee, as Sully finishes him off. Dushane, Sully and Tareek go to the club. Tareek is dancing with a girl who takes him outside. However, it’s a trap and Ninja appears and stabs Tareek. As he bleeds on the ground Ninja tells him to tell Dushane and Sully not to fuck with them. Cast Main cast * Ashley Walters as Dushane * Kane Robinson as Sully * Shone Romulus as Dris * Malcolm Kamulete as Ra'Nell * Giacomo Mancini as Gem * Sharon Duncan-Brewster as Lisa * Kierston Wareing as Heather * Nicholas Pinnock as Leon Supporting cast * Sean Sagar as Tareek * Letitia Wright as Chantelle * George Wood as Andre * Geoff Bell as Bobby Raikes * Olivia Musangi as Precious * Cyrus Desir as Lee Greene * Xavien Russel as Michael * Elarica Johnson as Sophie * Juliet Oldfield as Camilla * Tayo Jarrett as Kamale * Chiefer Appiah as Ninja * Tyrick Oppong as Dombosco * Marsha Millar as Pat * Pooky Quesnel as Dr. Jenny Northam * Yolanda Vazquez as Yolanda * Richie Campbell as Chris * Camilla Beeput as Natalie * Clare-Hope Ashitey as Taylor * Olivia John-Baptiste as Natasha * Giggs as himself * Andy Beckwith as Man with baseball bat